Decisions, decisions
by endlesslimits
Summary: Eveyone turned toward the door to see a teenager standing there. The boys glared at him, and I sat staring at the the person in shock. WHAT THE F**K WHY IS THAT PERSON IN HERE? Was all I could manage to even think!  I do not own Justin Bieber!


**Hey guys, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy! And I would love **_**helpful**_** criticism and suggestions 3**

"EEEEEK BRADLEY, SLOW DOWN!" I yelled

"Hahaha you're such a chicken, Sophie!" Bradley said from behind me. I was currently riding on the handlebars of his bike, dangerously close to falling off because of his high speed.

"GET ME OOOFFFF!"

"Okay fine," Bradley sighed. "You are such a party-pooper," He said while he stopped. I immediately jumped off of the handlebars, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"Well, that was entertaining," Quinn said, walking up and getting off his bike behind us.

"For you! That was terrifying…." I told Quinn.

"That's what you get for leaving your bike at your dad's place!" Ethan laughed, also getting off of his bike. The four of us were currently in the downtown of our city, sitting by the Vans store. Since I left my bike at my dad's house, I had to ride on the handlebars of one of my friends bikes so we didn't have to walk.

"We should go to 7-11!" Ethan said suddenly. "I really want some sour patch kids right now."

"Ooh good idea, sounds good! And since its close, I'm _walking_ there, not going on Bradley's handlebars again," I said. "I wish to live a long life."

Bradley and Quinn laughed. "Haha, alright Sophie but we might leave you behind." they said, getting onto their bikes.

_Whatever, I'll catch up to them later. _I thought. As we were waiting at the cross walk the woman standing next to us put her toddler down to answer her phone. _Awww he's so cute! I wish I had a little sibling that cute! Instead I'm an only child…_ As I was thinking that I looked back, and the toddler had walked into the street! The mom was preoccupied with her phone call so I quickly ran into the street to get him out of there! After all it was a red light. Just as I reached the little boy, I heard Ethan, Quinn, and Bradley shout my name in unison. I looked back to see a black car speeding my way. I pushed to little boy out of the way roughly, and everything went black.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep**

I woke up to that sound, and looked around. I was in….. a hospital room? _What happened again? Oh yeah I was getting that boy out of the intersection and the car was coming towards us…. Oh I must've gotten hit._ I sighed. _This sucks, I'm probably not going to be able to play at all this soccer season. _I thought vaguely.

There was a small click, and the door opened. The sound of foot steps, chairs scraping against the tile floor. _I… wonder who it is_. My thoughts were a bit fuzzy. I summoned the willpower to turn my head, and my eyes fell upon Bradley, Quinn, and Ethan. I smiled. They are such good friends. "Hey guys," I whispered. My voice sounded hoarse.

"Sophie! Thank god your okay, after what those Bastards did!" Quinn said. He looked pale, and there were bags under his eyes. Now that I thought about it, they all did.

"You guys alright? You all look kind of sick," I said, worry showing through my voice. I have known these three since we were three, so I can tell when something is up with all of them. We all live on the same street and have gone to the same school up until now, which is freshman year of highschool.

"We're fine, worry about yourself! That was a horrible accident, you could've been killed!" Bradley exclaimed. "Do you see the state your in?" I looked down at myself. There were bandages around my head (which was starting to throb painfully) and torso, probably a result from cuts and scrapes on my head and a few broken ribs. Also, my legs were scraped up and there were huge blue bruises and scrapes with scabs forming all over my body.

"I'm fine guys! I'll be up in no time." I smiled reassuringly at them, but my three childhood friends still looked doubtful. I decided to change the topic. "By the way, what happened to that little boy and the people in the car?" I asked.

"They're all fine. I can't tell you how grateful his mother was, and, oh yeah she said she hopes you have a quick recovery," Ethan reassured me. Then something dawned on me.

"Shit! How am I supposed to pay for all this? My parents are going to be so mad!" I squealed. My family and I don't really have to best relationship. But, even after they got divorced, Bradley, Quinn, and Ethan have always been there for me. To be honest, my parents just don't pay attention to me that much. Only when they are mad at me, and they will be pissed for having to pay for this. I flinched at the thought

"Don't worry Sophie, the guys who hit you said they would cover everything." Bradley said. _Everything? I think my ears deceived me._

"Just how rich are they? Damn rich people with all that money they have to spare." I muttered.

"Well sor~ry for paying all that money so you won't go into debt."

Eveyone turned toward the door to see a teenager standing there. The boys glared at him, and I sat staring at the the person in shock. _WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THAT PERSON IN MY HOSPITAL ROOM? _Was all I could manage to even think!


End file.
